


The First Batman

by Azarielisadragon



Series: Batfamily vs Justice League [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily Meets Justice League, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is Dead, Dick Grayson is Batman, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarielisadragon/pseuds/Azarielisadragon
Summary: A fourth way the Batfamily could be discovered. Sadder than all my other works.When The News of Bruce Wayne's death hit the Justice League at the hands of the Joker hit the JL's ears they didn't pay much attention to it. I was when Batman didn't show up at the next meeting that they got wooried.
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Duke Thomas & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Wally West, Justice League & Bruce Wayne
Series: Batfamily vs Justice League [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964008
Comments: 14
Kudos: 451





	The First Batman

The News of Bruce Wayne’s death didn’t strike the Justice League as terribly important at first. Don’t get me wrong, they thought it was horrible, but his killer, the Joker, was one of Batman’s Rogues and therefore was usually taken care of by Batman.

It wasn’t until Batman didn’t show up to the next JL meeting that they started to get worried. Bruce Wayne was involved with Building the WatchTower, was that why Batman wasn’t at the meeting?

It was after 2 weeks of radio silence that they decided to do something about it. Something terribly reckless. They decided to go into Gotham even with Batman’s no Metas in Gotham rule. They being Wonder Woman, Superman, and the Flash, who had been suspiciously quiet for the past few weeks, as if he was in mourning. He was the only one who seemed to be fully comfortable going into Gotham even with the misma of sadness it radiates.

They had barely stepped into the city when everything seemed to come to a halt, and the shadows seemed to close in on them, as they heard and saw figures moving and forming in the shadows. Flash seemed to have been expecting it, which made Wonder Woman look at him with slight suspicion.

“Who goes there?” It was Wonder Woman who made the first move. And three figures faded from the shadows. At first they thought the tallest was Batman, but he was too slim and moved differently even if there were many similarities. His shadows stood at his ideas, a woman dressed head to toe in black, almost wraith-like, who moved carefully but with a smoothness that spoke of decades of experience, and a boy who looked to be in his mid teens and was dressed like a muted traffic light but moved like the girl, with a history of violence and a katana strapped to his back, under a cape eerily reminiscent of Batman’s.

“No Metas in Gotham.” I was the one dressed most like Batman, his voice seemed heavy with grief. Flash let out a gasp of _\- Nightwing -_ that Superman heard, did Flash know this man pretending to be their friend.

“Who are you? We wish to speak to Batman, not an imposter.” Diana’s voice was angrily chidingit out as the Flash winced at her tone. There was a heavy pause. The youngest one who reacted first, as he unsheathed his katana.

“Father is dead! He has been for 2 weeks and only now you come!” He spat out the words before he started cursing in what seemed to be Arabic. Flash closed his eyes like he was praying. The Three Justice League members exchanged looks before Superman stepped forward.

“Father?” he asked softly, as the youngest seemed to have his strings cut and leaned against the woman.

“The First Batman was our Dad. He died Two weeks ago. I was forced to take his mantle to prevent more chaos. Surely you’ve heard of the death of Bruce Wayne by now.” It was kind but sharp.

“Of course they have Nightwing, they just didn’t think to connect the dots. It’s not like they knew Batman was a father or even that he was in his late-40’s they had no reason to believe that Bruce Wayne was Batman.” Flash spoke as if he was reminding the new Batman. The one he called Nightwing. The other two were surprised. Wally had known? He hadn’t told them? Why?

“Wally you knew of this?” Superman’s voice was stiff

“I’ve been friends with Dick,” he pointed at Nightwing, “since we were kids. His identity was tied to Batman’s so I knew him too. It wasn’t my secret to share.” He added the last bit as it looked like Wonder Woman was going to blow up at him. “It’s their decision, which I guess they’ve made. Are you sure you’re okay Dick? You never wanted the mantle.”

“I’m fine Wally, I've got my family. Now I’ve just got to figure out how to raise my siblings without Dad around.” He straightened to his full height, looking remarkably like Batman. “The Children of Batman stand. I stand as Batman. My City, my rules. No Metas in Gotham. Except Signal.” he added. He faded into the shadows leaving the others standing there. The youngest one sheathed his Katana.

“Every Batman needs a Robin and it will be an honor to be Grayson’s Robin again, just as I was Father’s” He gave them a sharp nod and melted back into the Gotham Shadows in a way that should have been impossible with his colors, leaving only the Woman behind.

“Dad is gone. Batman is not. Joker won, Red Hood killed him. Wally family dinner tomorrow.” Her words were sad and disjointed and Flash pulled off his mask to look at her.

“Are you gonna be okay Cass?” Wonder Woman and Superman had never seen him this serious, but Batman was dead, BRUCE WAYNE was dead, a father of several children was dead.

“He is gone. No metas in Gotham.” She shot off a grappling hook and swung away from them, into the night.

“We should go.” It was Superman who broke the silence. “We need to tell the League why Batman hasn’t been attending meetings.” That was what broke Wonder Woman from her trance like state.

“We can’t tell them everything” He grabbed their arms in a bruising grip. “Only that Batman is dead and his son has replaced him, anything else would be a betrayal of the privacy he was so fond of.” Wally nodded so fast his head blurred. They exchange glances.

They left Gotham with heavy hearts and the knowledge that Batman had children. One of which had been forced to take up the mantle.

The Justice League had to be informed. The first Batman was dead, and Gotham seemed to mourn.


End file.
